How many significant figures does $848.70$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${848.7}0$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{848.70}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 5.